1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding travel bag with a cart having a folding plate in the lower position of the surface of a travel bag body and wheels in the head portion of the folding plate and in the base portion of the travel bag body, the travel bag being usable as an ordinary travel bag as well as a plain cart.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, box-shaped travel bags have commonly been used on overseas travel and travel intended for a long stay. Such a travel bag is equipped with four wheels attached to its base portion, so that the travel bag can be conveyed by manually pushing the front or back of the travel bag. However, it is often needed to carry a plurality of pieces of baggage, for example, hand baggage, souvenir bags and so on that cannot be put into the travel bag, together with the travel bag while one is moving in an air port lobby. In such a case as this, the pieces of baggage would have to be carried in several lots or under one's arm and this awkward posture may result in one's backache. In case where the departure time is drawing near in particular, one may be thrown into a panic, which is very dangerous. Though it is of course possible to load a hand cart kept at a railway station with pieces of baggage for conveying purposes, the problem is that there develops trouble in borrowing the hand cart and securing useless time and space resulting from keeping the hand cart.
On the other hand, there is a known cart called a carrying-case formed by providing a frame body having a handgrip with a cloth-made bag. Although this cart is convenient for use as a hand-baggage carrying means, its capacity is too small to be defined as a travel bag for any other purpose. Incidentally, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 179824/1982 discloses a device for a trunk with a baggage holding stand mounted on its surface and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3012425 discloses a device for a bag that can be attached to a cart by means of a band.
However, the problem with the device described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 179824/1982 above is that baggage that can be placed and held on the device is limited to an extremely small amount like the conventional carrying-case because a plinth for carrying baggage is provided on one side of the trunk. Further, the device described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3012425 is different from the invention in that the device is not so aimed nor configured as to hold and convey baggage other than the bag because the cart loaded with the bag itself can be conveyed and because the cart can also be contained in the bag when the cart is not in use.